powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Hammermanship
The ability to possess great skill in wielding hammers Variation of Blunt Weapon Proficiency. Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate brutal aptitude and great proficiency in using hammers to inflict heavy blunt force damage and/or trauma, making the user very dangerous in close quarters combat. The user can also break down structures and take out heavily armored enemies. Applications *Crushing *Defense Break *Earthquake Generation *Heavy Strike Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Blunt Weapon Proficiency *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Hammer Generation *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weapon *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Hammer-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing Limitations *May be very hard to lift. *User may be in trouble from mid to long range. *May hinder the user's movement. Known Users See Also: Drop The Hammer. Gallery Grunbeld, The Great Flame Dragon Berserk.png|Grunbeld, the Great Flame Dragon (Berserk) Verethragna as a Hammer.png|Beluga J. Heard (Black Cat) turning his Verethragna bazooka into a hammer with destructive striking force. Havel-the-rock.jpg|Havel the Rock (Dark Souls) wields Dragon Tooth, a legendary great hammer made from the tooth of an everlasting dragon. Steel, Human of Steel.jpg|John Henry Irons/Steel (DC Comics) Harley quinn hammer.jpg|Harley Quinn (DC Comics) Suzuno Hammer.jpg|Suzuno Kamazuki (The Devil is a Part-Timer!), wields a massive hammer with ease despite her petite size. Puppetmon b.jpg|Puppetmon (Digimon), wielding its revolver-styled Bullet Hammer, which will vanquish the targets via hammer impact and gunpowder blast. Masou Gakuen HxH Volume 05 Black White 09.jpg|Elma (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) KTD_Hammer_artwork.png|Hammer Kirby (Kirby), wielding a hammer after absorbing an enemy with the hammer weapon. Dedede2.png|King Dedede (Kirby), wielding his signature hammer. ThunderingRhino2.jpg|Thundering Rhino (Kung Fu Panda), wielding his Cloud Hammer with great skills and strength, famous far and wide. Sacred_War_Hammer_of_Lei_Lang.png|The Sacred War Hammer of Lei Lang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) is a weapon of mass destruction that causes anything it strikes to explode. Link Wielding the Skull Hammer.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda), wields many hammers for battle and other purposes, the Skull Hammer being the biggest. Thor's Centrifugal Force.jpg|Thor Odinson (Marvel Comics) Beta Ray Bill vs Silver Surfer.jpg|Beta Ray Bill (Marvel Comics) Eric Masterson, THUNDERSTRIKE!!.jpg|Eric Masterson/Thunderstrike (Marvel Comics) wielding the enchanted mace known as Thunderstrike. The mace granted him a number of superhuman attributes, many of which are conventional among the Asgardians. Jinin Akebino (Naruto) Blunt Blade the Helmet Splitter Kabutowari.gif|Jinin Akebino (Naruto) using the hammer of the Bluntsword/Blunt Blade the Helmet Splitter: Kabutowari to increase the axe's strength, or by itself to create shock waves InfernoHammer.jpg|Rachel (Ninja Gaiden) is a powerful Fiend Hunter, with her favorite weapon being her signature Inferno Hammer. Usopp Hammerf.gif|Usopp (One Piece) can use his work hammer as an improvised weapon, able to send a Fishman flying. Buttercup and her Hammer.jpg|Buttercup, (Powerpuff Girls Z) can wield her hammer with great strength. Doronea Hammermanship.jpg|Like her brother, Doronea (Shinju Nectar) is a highly skilled dwarven warrior with her war hammer... Doronea Hammermanship 2.jpg|...easily overpowering a battalion of soldiers with great ease. Amy Rose - Piko Piko Hammer.jpg|Amy Rose, (Sonic the Hedgehog) wielding her signature Piko Piko Hammer with great force, despite her delicate-looking build. SA1LongHammer.png|In Sonic Adventure, Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) gained the Long Hammer to increase her striking strength and range. Rosy the Rascal profile.jpg|Rosy the Rascal (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), is Amy Rose's evil counterpart, and wields the more deadly Anti Piko Piko Hammer. Sardonyx PNG new.png|Sardonyx, (Steven Universe) uses a war hammer made from Garnet's gauntlets and Pearl's spear. MarioandLuigi.png|Mario and Luigi (Super Mario series) both wield hammers with great skill. For example,... Luiginary Hammer.jpg|...Mario using the Luiginary Hammer for great destructive force. Leatherface.jpg|Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre series) Toby's Warhammer.png|Toby Domzalski (Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia) Ultra Magnus.jpg|Ultra Magnus, (Transformers: Prime) using the massive hammer, Forge of Solus Prime, with great skill and power, even if it was only for a short time. Time Magic Hammer.png|The Time Magic Hammer (Yu-Gi-Oh!), can open a time hole that absorbs the opponents. Category:Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Object-based Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Intuition Category:Common Powers